Kiss You: Luke Styles
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Molly and Luke go to see the Harvest King, and all goes wrong when Luke starts singing 1D and making fun of Molly's precious boys. ALL DIRECTIONERS, READ UP, PLEASE! 3


Molly burst out of the door of the Ocarina Inn with her bestfriend Luke, still laughing about how he had hit on Maya and Jake kicked them out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA, LUKE YOU ARE THE FUNNIEST GUY EVER. HERP A DERP MERP SHERP A LERP KERP!" She imitated him, shaking her short brown hair around. 'All I did was claim her as my territory, Cat Styleeeeee!" he slid across the dirt, ending with an action figure pose. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohmygod, Luke, you're gonna make me pee myself, in the middle of town, Ohmygosh stop ittt." she whined, as he laughed even harder. "Oh, oh, oh, Molly, Molly, Molly. Molly Polly Dolly Wolly, Jolly, Kolly, Golly, Holly, Folly, Solly, Quolly, Nolly, Colly, Zolly, Volly! I will rule you, Maya! Someday, I will rock your world!" he shouted, fist pumping. "Heehee, aweeee, Lukie has a crushiekins! Hey let's go to the minee!" she said, her attention span as big as a goldfish, same as Luke's. "Hey let's bring a gift to him!" he shouted. "YEAH! Plus, I have to bring him you! Like, you're pure of heart, and so... I can bring you! Let's go bro!" she said, as they took off running and shouting. They arrived at the cave, breathless. Luke ran up the dangerous stairs, in oblivion to what he was doing. Molly followed, a bit fast, but not as fast as him. She met him at the 10th floor, where he was standing on the Harvest King's dais, screaming, "I AM THE ONE AND ONLY HARRY STYLES!", then grabbed a koala, and did a 1D face.

**"Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like**  
**We can go out any day any night**  
**Baby I'll take you there take you there**  
**Baby I'll take you there, there!"**

"Ohmygod Luke, no, stop, Ignis is gonna be mad! Get off!" she shouted, as she attempted to chase him down, only suceeding in knocking herself to the ground. Ignis flew over to her, compassion in his eyes, which quickly turned into rage as he saw Luke running around like a lost dog chasing a car. "YOU. MORTAL. COME HERE. NOW." his deep voce boomed. "No, you'll never catch me, you know why, cuz I'm the Muffin Man, you'll ever run as fast as I can, HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHA HAHAHH!" he screamed, running even faster. "Silence, mortal! Stop running this instant." he said, even more mad. "NEVER SHALL I STOP RUNNING. NEVER!" Luke shouted, dodging the Harvest King's attempt to block him. He ran over to his throne, screaming,

**"Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**  
**You can get get anything that you want**  
**Baby just shout it out shout it out**  
**Baby just shout it out!"**

The Harvest King sighed, and said to Molly, "This one may be pure of heart, but he's empty of head. I give up, here's the bell thingy, go ring the heck out of it. IF. If you take him away. And give me that apple.". Molly nodded her head, stifling a laugh. "Yeah, LUKE C'MON, I NEED TO GO RING THE BELL, HURRY IT UP! AND STOP SINGING THAT WEIRD MUSIC! JUST NO." she shouted at his general direction, since she could barely see him running around. He finally stopped, and something on him was bouncing around starngely. "Luke..?" she asked, afraid to know. "Uhm... what's... That? Go get yo pants, boy!" she said loudly, covering her eyes.

**"And if you**  
**You want me to**  
**Lets make a move, yeah**  
**So tell me girl if every time we**  
**Touch**  
**You get this kinda rush.**  
**Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**  
**If you don't wanna take this slow**  
**If you just wanna take me home**  
**Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah**  
**And let me kiss you!"**  
he sang, much to the munching harvest King's displeasure.  
"Molly... I thought you said you'd get him out..." he said, with his mouth full of apple. "I know I said I would, just lemme find his pants..." she said thoughtfully while stooping low. The Harvest King's eyes bugged out of his head when he heard that. "p-p-pants..?!"

Luke ran around, half-naked still, until he hit a rock. "TAYLOR, OH TAYLOR. HOW DARE YOU EMBARASS ME ON STAGE?! WHY DID I CLAP FOR YOU?! WHY TAYLOR, WHY, LOVE WHY?! OH, NIALL, YOU SUPERIOR KISSER YOU! AND LOUIS, LOVE, C'MERE! ZAYN-IE WAYNIE, PLEASE HAND ME YOUR COMB! LAIM, GET YOUR HOMEWORK DONE!" he shouted at the rock, still in his Harry Styles mood. Molly turned red at the thought of Luke bashing her precious boys. She grabbed him, his pants and shouted good-bye to the Harvest King, and went to go ring the bell.


End file.
